


Days Gone By

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, From Sex to Love, Kissing, M/M, Zombie Fluff, zombie killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Jean's last words still echo in Adam's head when he meets Elias:"Don't get attached to the next one."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts).



It's been seventy-five days since Adam last had cooked food.

Forty days since he had heard anything from the radio that lay silent in his bag.

Twenty-one days since he last yelled at someone living and not a rotting monster trying to eat him.

He had given up on finding anyone to travel with since then, since Jean. They'd gotten along fairly well at first, both already treating zombie killing like an everyday norm. Adam had been at first just grateful for the company until smirked smiles became more.

The sex was phenomenal, the best Adam had ever had even before the outbreak really, and they would have kept going that way if they hadn't been so preoccupied with each other.

Zombie bites were something you couldn't come back from; everyone knew that, though they both tried to pretend otherwise.

He still remembers waiting, hoping that after chopping off Jean's hand things would be fine.

They weren't.

Jean's last words still echo in Adam's head when he meets Elias:

"Don't get attached to the next one."

The day starts out simple enough. He had spent in a quiet night in a home by the lake after dispatching with the owners. Water lined homes tended to be safer as most zombies didn't come close.

The minute he hears the car alarms going off Adam shoots up in bed, rushes to window and spots the horde.

There have to be twenty of them, far enough off that he might be able to get past them if the bike can live a few more miles on the gas left.

He grabs his bat and knife, stuffs whatever clothes he'd found the night before, and heads out.

The bike starts to stall about a mile away, not nearly enough, and he curses loudly when it dies.

"Fucking hell," he snarls, dropping the motorcycle down to run toward the first bit of shelter he sees.

A grocery.

The windows are bashed in, whole front walls taken out entirely and he knows it's not much but possibly they won't get his scent.

Adam rushes in, breathless and quite exhausted, crouching down low and hoping the horde will pass.

He hears the crack of footsteps, clumsy and loud, obviously not at all used to stealth.

"Who's in here? Get out of here!"

Adam grits his teeth, hearing the moans getting more pronounced which means they're coming.

"Shut the bloody fuck up," he hisses, standing and heading towards the noise, "They'll hear you!"

More loud footsteps and even louder breathing, "They who? Who are you? GET...!"

They stop right in front of each other, Adam blinking in surprise at the sight of his would be enemy.

The man was tall, solid, curly haired and had a thick mustache that barely covered a cleft lip.

That was not what made him blink in surprise.

The man was wearing baseball catcher's coverings, had patted his arms and legs with makeshift protection in the same vein, and had a hockey mask on his head pulled up only to talk to Adam.

"For someone so worried for their safety you seem like an idiot."

The man's eyes widened.

"What did you call me?!"

"An idiot who is yelling when a horde of twenty undead monsters are headed..."

The growling was so loud that Adam turned, cursing as he saw a few eager zombies had gotten ahead of the crowd heading straight for them.

"You see?" he hissed, grabbing his knife and heading for the first slamming it into her forehead.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BROKE IN! You..."

All at once several became almost all of them, Adam rushing through and alternating his weapons as he attempted to clear them.

His curly haired companion seemed to still be living though Adam couldn't see him, his angry yelling of, "Die, die, die!" and "Get out of my market!" were proof of that.

Adam laughed and grabbed one hard, cutting into its temple while letting the body fall.

"HEY CURLY! I bet you wished that you'd kept your mouth closed now, huh?"

A huffed out, "I LOVE THIS! I AM A MASTER KILLER OF UNDEAD!"

"Well Master, we still have about nine left to kill so you'd better get a move on!"

"I AM NOT THE ONE TAKING SO LONG!"

Adam laughed, swinging his bat only to miss and hit the zombie's neck, the monster grabbing his weapon and tossing it to the ground. He fell, cursing, trying to get up and losing balance again.

He was pinned down by another suddenly, arm grabbed by a legless creeper who he stabbed in the temple just as the first looked ready to strike.

The cry of "DIE!" made Adam turn, eyes wide as Curly appeared holding the largest rolling pin Adam had ever seen.

He knocked the zombie in the side of the head, the monster tossed across the room and off Adam entirely.

Another came to grab his shoulder and Curly hit it without looking, the zombie dropping to the ground.

"Master zombie killer indeed. That was brilliant."

The smile he got in return made Adam grin as he took the offered hand that followed it.

"Are you going to thank me for being so skilled? I..."

Adam rounded as another came from behind, cursing himself for getting distracted.

This is what companionship did to you. Once this was over, he'd leave and make note to avoid the area.

Curly seemed to have been doing this a long time judging by how many times his hits were on target. Adam made a guess that he'd been the only one of a group to survive, possibly more than one group.

He relaxed when the last of them fell, crushed beneath the rolling pin and splashing them both in the process.

They both let out long breaths.

"Now I'll have to move. I hope you are proud of yourself."

Adam scoffed, "Me? I wasn't going to ruin your poor excuse for shelter, Curly. You were the one who..."

The sight of tears in the other man's eyes gave him pause.

"No one asked you to come here and I don't want you to stay. Please leave."

Adam opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly had no one to speak to, Curly turning away and bending down in attempt to move a body. He grunted, dragging the body and dropping it only to attempt again.

"Curly look, I'm..."

Bam.

He was rounded on angrily, the other man's face extremely close as he sputtered in his upset.

"LEAVE! I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"

Adam stepped closer still, nose practically touching Curly's now.

"I want to help you move them at the very least."

The other man huffed, "I am very strong," he stepped back and looked Adam over, "I do not see any muscles on you."

Adam laughed. "You'd be surprised."

The scrutinizing look he got in return made Adam turn away, reaching for the closest body and dragging it outside. He said nothing as Curly began to do the same, and for the next few hours they made a pile of corpses to clear away the space.

Adam was hungry and aching by the time the last body was on the pile, stretching back as he watched Curly do the same.

"Haven't done that in ages."

Curly wiped sweat from his brow. "Your muscles atrophy when you neglect them, and with the few that you seem to have..."

Adam laughed, shaking his head before adjusting the bag on his back.

"Then I will take my atrophied muscles away, Curly. You have a good rest of your day."

He turned, ready to head back through the mess, just as the mumbled reply stopped him.

"Elias, my name is Elias."

Adam turned around, the blushing of Elias's cheeks making him smile.

"Curly suits you better," he stepped forward and held out his hand, "Adam."

Elias smiled, his rough handshake wobbly and all too sincere. "You could stay, for lunch and I have..."

He turned around and would have nearly fell in his earnest haste had Adam not caught him. The closeness set fire to Adam's control, warm breath across his cheek and an obvious erection on his hip giving pause to let go.

"When's the last time you had company?"

Elias swallowed what seemed to be sincere tears, and wet his lips before he spoke.

"My brother died thirty five days ago."

Adam reached out to touch his cheek, the shiver that went through Elias making him move in closer.

"I'm sorry, Curly," he leaned in and whispered, "but that isn't the type of company I mean."

Elias tensed, his voice trembling as he lied, "Plenty of people want to have sex with me but I've been very busy."

Adam laughed, nuzzling his neck.

"I haven't had sex in almost a month," he stared at Elias who seemed very interested in every word, "You wanna fuck around before I go?"

Elias swallowed again, his face now redder than Adam had known a face could be. "I'm not sexually attracted to you."

Adam grinned, grinding himself against the impressive hard on Elias was hiding. "You're sure?"

Elias pressed his mouth to Adam's with such sudden force they crashed into the nearest shelf, the hard metal digging into Adam's back.

Adam grunted, turning Elias and pulling back to breathe. "Slow down," he slid his hand down the front of Elias's jeans, "Just slow down."

The shudder from Elias made him smile, giving a strong stroke to the hard cock in his hand and grinding against Elias's hip.

"You," Elias struggled to speak, "it's..."

Adam's kiss quieted him and they turned, moving backwards towards where Adam had no idea. He pulled back and took a breath, looking around and down.

"You sleep in a pantry?"

The room was not exactly that, Adam noticed a fridge and a table with chairs covered in canned goods. There was a plethora of canned food around him, his stomach growling at the sight.

Elias stood still, hands tight to his sides as Adam opened the fridge.

"Are you hungry?"

Adam looked over his shoulder, "A little."

Elias rushed towards the first set of cans he could get to, voice shaking as he offered, "I can make some..."

Adam pulled off his shirt, the slight chill making him more than eager to be close to Elias again. He dropped his pants, kicking them off as Elias grabbed the nearest plate.

"Curly."

The comical widening of Elias's eyes as he dropped everything in his hands made Adam grin, stalking forward and pulling him close by the open pants.

"I can wait."

The ease in which Elias let himself be handled was more of a turn on than Adam expected, peeling off each piece of clothing slowly became unbearable in favor of just tearing things away.

There was a makeshift bed of threadbare blankets and what seemed to be rolls of toilet tissue, the unexpected white of it making an appearance the moment they fell down on it.

Adam sighed, pushing Elias down and straddling him, running his hands over the soft fur of his chest.

"We need something sticky," he ordered, the automatic nod from Elias then followed by a small bottle of lube thrown down on the bed.

Adam hadn't seen real lube in ages, the half gone squeeze bottle making him sentimental just before he made a clicking noise with his tongue.

"You've used a lot of this, Curly," he squeezed it out and slicked up Elias's cock, "Not too busy to fuck your fist then?"

Elias moaned, "You talk too much," jerking up into Adam's fist.

When he pulled back Elias whimpered and Adam reached behind to start preparing his entrance. He gasped when Elias reached for his cock, the tight fist making him groan.

"Yes, fuck just like that."

"You're very attractive."

Adam chuckled, "Thanks."

He added a second finger as Elias's moan spurred him on. Adam found himself unable to wait and pulled out his fingers, batting Elias's hand away.

"But I want to touch you!"

Adam smiled as he settled himself down on Elias's cock slowly, the slight burn welcome especially watching the look on the other man's face. He hasn't been fucked in ages, the memories of Jean came unbidden as he moved and tried not to get caught up in them.

Sex and feelings had no place in the world anymore since it wouldn't be long till both he and Elias were among the monsters.

Elias grabbed Adam's cock and Adam groaned, lifting up with each sloppy stroke. Elias was moaning so loud Adam was fearful for the sound to travel, pulling him in close by the neck to kiss.

The movement made Elias tense and then shudder, the feel of him spilling inside making Adam bite on his tongue. Adam broke the kiss and Elias huffed, hands shaking as he began stroking Adam to orgasm again.

His jerky, obviously virgin handling shouldn't be even a little enticing but Adam came embarrassingly hard the minute Elias whispered in his ear, "You are so lovely."

They lay together after Elias cleaned them both with baby wipes that were noticeably just as low as the lube was but Adam said nothing. He fell asleep huddled close to Elias's warmth, waking up hours later to a dark room and Elias snoring loudly beside him.

He couldn't see Elias at all but felt him, moving to brush a kiss to his cheek before stopping himself.

What was he doing?

'Don't get attached to the next one.'

The words echoed in his head so loud that he covered his ears, standing up and nearly stumbling in the dark. He had to get out of here.

Adam felt around for his clothes, kicking for them in his haste and accidentally stubbing his toe so hard he cried out.

Elias shot up in bed, "ARE THEY HERE?"

Adam limped back to the bed, flopping down and sighing. "No, go back to sleep."

Elias sat down silently, grabbing and pulling him down. The warmth in Elias's arms made him sigh, tired and far more content than he should be.

"Goodnight."

Adam pressed his eyes closed tight, trying not to listen to Jean's voice reminding him.

'Don't get attached to the next one.'

He'd stay a few days, help Elias fix a few things, and then leave.

They fucked and fought often over the week, Adam suddenly helpless against Elias's tears just as much as he was desperate for his cock.

It was different than it had been with Jean, equals in a different way, because Adam trusted that Elias was strong just as much as he feared he wasn't.

The store became a base for night, wandering as far as they could for supplies though Elias had plenty of food stockpiled they found bullets and even empty guns. Although Elias thought guns "make way too much noise and bring all the dead things" Adam felt better to finally have a loaded one again.

The car was a surprise, tucked away in someone's empty garage with a full tank of gas. There had been plenty of cars over his last few months, motorcycles too, but this was one of the nicest he'd seen.

"We don't need it," Elias mumbled, eyeing the car with distaste, "It's loud and will attract them."

Adam lay his head on Elias's shoulder, "We can take more things back in that trunk and the motorcycle is already running out of gas."

Elias loved the bike despite the loudness, mostly because he plastered himself at Adam's back when they drove. "I still don't like it."

They decided to stay the night in the house after fucking in the big fluffy bed that Adam was loathe to leave, though Elias was getting antsy to return to the grocery even after only a few hours away.

He fell asleep with Elias plastered to his back snoring quietly in his ear and woke up sweating, heart hammering in his chest.

Elias was on his back, mouth open wide as he slept on.

What the fuck was he doing?

He'd promised himself he wouldn't do this, get too attached only to end up alone again.

Adam slipped from the bed and half dressed, tiptoeing from the room and rushing down the stairs. He grabbed a bag and tossed whatever food stuffs he could find inside before grabbing the keys for the car.

Elias wouldn't miss him, not really.

This was better for them both.

Adam opened the garage by hand, heart beating rapidly as he headed back for the car. The minute he turned on the engine, the loud roar he was certain would wake Elias.

That's why he pressed hard on the gas and took off.

He was numb as he drove, the idea of Elias running out after the car almost making him look back.

And saw that was exactly what Elias was doing.

He was a speck in the back window but even Adam could see he was half dressed, fighting to catch up to the car.

Adam's hands shook on the wheel, and he let up on the gas till he slowed to almost a crawl. Elias caught up in minutes, yanking open the passenger's side door and yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I don't know," he sighed as Elias climbed inside and placed the car in park while listening to Elias pant for breath.

"It was very rude to leave while I slept in a bed I did not even wish to stay in," Elias mumbled, not looking at him.

"Curly," he reached out and attempted to touch Elias's knee but his hand was slapped away coldly.

"Do not attempt to make me better with sexual favors," Elias looked out at the house they'd parked in front of, "I do not need to be placated. You do not leave in such a selfish way just because..."

Adam's jaw tightened, "I can't do this again."

Elias looked at him, his face flushed and eyes wet. "Do what? Run? You are very lucky to have me, you know? I'm very strong!"

Adam reached out to touch his face, "I've only been with you a week and I know that when you turn I don't think I'll be able to..."

Elias scoffed. "Are you saying I'm incapable of protecting myself? I have been through many deaths in less than two months; I have survived over all of those people. You are the one who needs protection, Adam."

Adam leaned in and pressed his forehead against Elias's, the clean scent of him after their earlier shower adventures making him suddenly desperate to be close again.

"I am so scared," he whispered, "That I could fall in love with you."

Elias nuzzled his cheek, suddenly pulling Adam across the car and into his arms.

"You will not know that if you leave," he breathed in, "And I do not wish for you to leave."

They sat like that for a long while until Adam fell asleep, Elias staying awake till morning for fear he'd leave again. They had sex in the car, the tight fit a welcome distraction, and when he came down from his pleasure Adam kissed Elias softly before whispering, "I think I want to know.”

Sixty-eight days later Adam woke in the night to a whispered, "I love you."

 

Sixty-nine days later, Adam said, "I love you" right back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing art by the lovely @tcbook


End file.
